1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a display device and an electronic apparatus that have a stop period of stopping display between display periods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen increasing demands for display devices for use in mobile devices, such as mobile phones and electronic paper devices. Some of such display devices (such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 7-134278) include a display area arranged with pixels in a matrix and switching elements provided for each pixel, and are driven by an active matrix method.
Some of the display devices driven by the active matrix method alternately repeat a display period of performing a display operation to display an image and a stop period of stopping the display operation. Such display devices may generate streak defects or unevenness in the image caused by the display operation in the display period immediately after the stop period.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can suppress generation of streak defects or unevenness.